Logan Are you drunk?
by Perving
Summary: What happens when Logan,  Carlos,  and James play Truth or Dare?  What would happen if Logan got drunk?  Weeell...You'll just have to read to find out : p.  Warning: Slash,  Jagan,  and Drunk Logie :


"Ugh, I'm soooo bored." Carlos groaned from his position, laying upside down on the orange couch with his feat dangling off the top. Him, Logan, and James were all spread out in the living room of 2J, boredom having crept in hours ago, but they couldn't find anything to do. Kendall was out with Jo, so there goes the person who could always find SOMETHING to do. Carlos was grounded from doing any stunts for a week after his latest stunt of trying to jump off the roof with his rocket skates, wanting to fly off the roof and make it to the rooftop of the office building across from the Palm woods (How he thought that would be possible, no one knew…But that's Carlos for ya.). Thankfully, he didn't break anything, having landed in the Palmwoods pool. Soo, Momma Knight grounded him, hoping that it would get the point across for him not to do anything that stupid again…But they all knew Carlos well enough to know that that wouldn't stop him after the week was over. So anyways, he couldn't save himself from the boredom by doing stupid stunts. There was nothing good on TV on Saturdays, so that was outta the question. They were ALWAYS at the pool - I mean, it is LA after all - so they were sick of the pool. Carlos had broken James' mirror the day before - Making James livid of course - so James couldn't look at himself and admire how handsome he looked at the moment to pass time. And Logan didn't have any new books from the library to read, so there goes anything fun for him to do.

"We all are Carlitos." James groaned back.

"How about we play a game." Carlos said.

"Like what?" Logan inquired.

"Er…Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Okay, if it'll kill the boredom, I'll play." James said, sitting right side up again.

"Uhh…I guess so.." Logan said, not so sure of himself. These games seemed to get out of control a lot. He just hoped today wasn't one of those days.

"Okay, so who goes first?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm…How about…Sexiest goes first!" James said, and was probably about to say something around the lines of 'Oh, looks like I get to go first', but Logan beat him to it.

"Oh, well since you want me to, I guess I'll go first." Logan said with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh! I said sexiest, not nerdiest." He said, sticking his tongue out in a very mature gesture…Well he thought it was anyways…

"Okay, first of all, nerdiest isn't even a word! Second of all, I'm pretty damn sexy if I do say so myself...Which I do…And if I remember correctly, you said so to once. Once upon a time, there was a lad named James. He was in a band, called Fig Lime Bush. One day, he decided to play Truth or Scare with his 3 best friends. One of his best friends dared him to drink a bottle of Vodka. He got drunk. When he was fully drunk, two of his friends left, leaving the 3rd to deal with his drunken friend. Well, long story short, he told that friend that he was sexy and that friend has not forgotten it, and probably never will. The End." Logan finished his little story with the same smirk on his face. James had a small blush spread across his cheeks, making Logan's smirk widen.

"Dude, when are you going to forget that? I was drunk. Alcohol lies." James said.

"No James, I believe you are confused. Ya see, when you are drunk, the TRUTH comes out. Alcohol DOESN'T lie." Logan said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ya know…Truth or Scare sounds a lot like Truth or Dare…How do you play?…And who's Fig Lime Bush? Are they a good band?" Carlos interrupted. Logan and James' eyes met for a minute as they tried to stifle their laughter. "What's so funny?" Carlos asked with his child like voice and his innocent looking puppy eyes.

"Nothing Carlitos. Fig Lime Bush is an excellent band. And yes, Truth or Scare is a lot like Truth or Dare. You pick either Truth, or you have to do something scary." Logan said, smiling at the Latino.

"Ooohhh…Sounds fun!" Carlos said with a smile.

"Yah, it is." Logan said, looking away and mouthing to himself W-O-W, making James laugh.

"Can we play Truth or Dare now please?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, yah sure. So I get to go first. Smexiest." Logan said, pointing to himself with a smirk on his face while saying 'Smexiest'. James rolled his eyes and mumbled 'In your dreams'. Logan smiled and thought, before looking at James with a smirk. "James." He started.

"Do your worst." James said, a cocky smile on his face.

"I dare you to let me throw your lucky comb out the window." Logan said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"AH!" James screeched, clutching his lucky comb tightly to his chest. "NO! Leave my lucky comb out of this!" He said, not releasing his grip.

"Release your grip James...Dude, Release your-Good booyyy." Logan joked, patting James' head when he released his grip on the comb.

"Bitch." James mumbled, handing Logan the comb.

"I'm the bitch? You're the one who's clutching onto his LUCKY COMB -Nuff said there- Begging not to throw it out the window." Logan said, smirking.

"Yah well…" He mumbled, "You wouldn't understand. Only someone with _amazing_ hair like mine would understand the true beauty of a lucky comb." He said in defense.

"Yah yah, whatever. Now, excuse me while I throw this thing out the window." Logan said with a smug grin.

"_Thing?_ It's not a _thing _Logan! It's a _lucky comb_!" He defended his 'lucky comb'. Logan just laughed and went over to the window, opening it and looking over at James smugly when he threw it out. "GAH! COMBY!" He gasped, running over to the window like he could possibly jump out the window and grab the comb off the ground and 'nurse it back to health'.

"It was Comby's time James. He's in a better place." Logan joked. "Okay, now back to the game. Your turn James." Logan said.

"Fine…Hmm…Carlos, truth or dare?" James asked, much to Logan's surprise. He thought for sure James was gonna get him back. He must've had a shocked look on his face, cause James looked over at him and smirked. "Oh, you'll get yours. You'll get it hard." He said. Logan didn't know if it was just him, but that last bit of James' comment just sounded wrong beyond belief, and he couldn't help the blush that came onto his cheeks.

"Dare, dur! What do I always choose? Gosh, people should stop asking, and just get on with the dare already." Carlos said, rolling his eyes.

"Yah, true. Uh…I dare you to say you are in love with the next person who walks into the front door." James said with a smirk. Logan just knew that this was going to be hilarious to see who was going to walks through the door.

"Ugh fine. This has to be your lamest dare ever." Carlos said. James just smirked.

"Oh, we'll see. Just imagine if it was Katie." When James said that, Carlos' face paled.

"Dude, that's not right! She's 10!" Carlos replied.

"So? He said the FIRST PERSON who walked through the door." Logan said, smirk still in place.

"You know, you both suck. I can't wait to see what your payback is _Logie_. You know what they say. _Paybacks a bitch_." Carlos said, smiling smugly.

"Whatever bitch." Logan said, glaring playfully at Carlos.

"Okay, whatever. Lets get on with the game, shall we ladies?" James joked.

"I'm not the one who spends 2 hours doing my hair in the morning." Logan and Carlos mumbled at the same time.

"You can't rush perfection!" He said, doing that weird James-Hands wiggling in front of face-thing.

"Not rushing perfection, we're rushing you." Logan said, sticking his tongue out at James.

"Whatever! Just ask the damn question Carlos!" James huffed, obviously not very pleased with Logan.

"Okay…Uhhh…Logan, I dare you to….Get drunk!" Carlos yelled excitedly. He had only seen Logan drunk and that was because they had gone to a party and the punch was spiked. All he could say was: Drunk Logan was hilarious. Knowing he couldn't get out of the dare, he sighed and got up, walking into the pantry and grabbing the bottle of Vodka and grabbed a shot glass.

"Lets get this over with." He sighed.

"Aww, look more excited Logie! You're about to get drunk!" James said enthusiastically.

"Yaahh, you get drunk, then you pass out, and then you wake up with a huge motha fuckin headache!…What's not exciting about that?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"THAT'S WHAT _I'M_ SAYIN!" James said, in a 'I KNOW RIGHT!' kinda way.

"Uh-huh…Okay, Imma get drunk now so I can get away from your stupidity.." Logan said before pouring some of the Vodka into a shot glass. He raised the glass up, smirking and saying "To evading your stupidity through the wonderfulness of Vodka." he said before downing the shot.

"Hurt_fuuuul_" James and Carlos said in an offended voice. Logan rolled his before tipping his head back and downing another shot. After about 6 more shots, he was effectively drunk **(I have no idea how many shots it would take to get drunk…)**, smiling a shit-eating grin.

"Oohh this is gonna be fun.." Carlos said, smiling.

"No it won't. Even though he's drunk, he's gonna use perfect grammar! It's just like any other moment of every other day!" James complained.

"Hey Jamie. Wanna know a secret of Carlitos'?" Logan asked in his drunken voice.

"Okay, so maybe it will be fun…" James said with a smirk. "Sure." James said with a chuckle, looking at Carlos with a smirk.

"Wait, which are you going to te-" Carlos was cut off by Logan talking again.

"He's in love with-" He was cut off this time by Carlos.

"NO Logan! You can't tell hi-" He started.

"Corndogs!" Logan finished his earlier statement.

"Oh, that's it?" James asked with a chuckle. "Well everyone knows that. I thought he was going to say you were in love with Kendall or something." James joked. When he said that, Carlos visibly paled and Logan started giggling like crazy.

"Oh. My. God! You do, don't you?" James asked with a shocked look on his face.

"…Yes…Please don't hate-" Carlos started. They really liked cutting each other off today..

"_Awwww!_ That's sooo cute!" James said, and that was definitely not the reaction Carlos expected.

"Wha-Huh-Why-I don't-_Hiuuuuuhhh?_" Carlos blabbered confusedly.

"What?" James asked.

"You-You don't hate me or anything?" Carlos asked shocked.

"No, why would I?" He asks.

"Well…Most guys would run screaming if one of their best friends said they were gay and in love with one of their other best friends…" Carlos said awkwardly.

"Weelll, I'm not most guys, and neither is Kendall…Ya know, you should tell him.." James said with a small smile.

"Ha! Like that'll happen. He's never finding out. It's not like he'll like me back, so why should I tell him?" Carlos asked.

"Weelll, do you know for a FACT that he doesn't like you back? Has he ever told you to your face 'Hey Carlos, I don't like you like that. Sorry. But it'll never happen' ? Nope, I don't think so." James said smiling.

"Well…No…But he just wouldn't like me." Carlos said, frowning slightly.

"Aw, he could, you never know." James said.

"…Yah, I guess you're right. Imma go tell him now.." Carlos said, getting up and walking to the door. "And have fun watching him." He said with a smirk, pointing at the still very drunk Logan who was sitting there, giggling like mad.

"Haha yah, thanks a lot dude." James said, rolling his eyes as Carlos smirked and walked out, yelling 'You're welcome!' behind him.

"AHHH!" Logan suddenly shrieked after about 20 minutes.

"What?" James asked alarmed.

"MY THUMB FELL OFF!" Logan shrieked again, staring at his hand, where he had his thumb tucked under his other fingers, making it look like he didn't have a thumb. James couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"No it didn't. Here, look." He said before showing Logan his thumb again.

"Ooohhhh…Thank you! You fixed my thumb!" Logan said with a drunk smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed James. James blushed. "Uh y-you're welcome" He stuttered. Logan giggled.

"You're cuuuteee when you blush, Jamie" He giggled. James could feel his blush deepen, and guessed that he was tomato red by now.

"T-Thanks." James smiled.

"You're welcomenessssss." Logan said, putting extra stress on the 's' on the end.

"Welcomenesssss?" James asked with a chuckle.

"It'll catch on!" Logan said defensively.

"I'm sure it will, Logie, I'm sure it will." James said, smiling. "So Logie, now that I know Carlitos likes Kendall, tell me who like." James couldn't help but say. Logan giggled.

"I'll give you a prize if you can guess." Logan said.

"Uuhhh…Camille?" James asked, praying it wasn't Camille, not just because he liked Logan, but because Camille just really kinda scared James…"Noopeeee! Here's a hint." He said, leaning over towards James to whisper, "Its not a girl", before pulling back, smiling. James sat there shocked.

"Is it…Jett?" He asked, praying to whatever god that might be out there that it wasn't Jett, because he was waayyy to conceited…And this is coming from James…One of the most conceited guys in the world…Or so says Kendall sometimes…

"Nooo! Why would I like him?" Logan asked with a confused look. '_Gosh, he can be sooooooo oblivious sometimes!_' Logan thought to himself. "Here's you last hint, and if you don't get it this time, I'm going to be really worried about you." He said before leaning over and kissing James on the lips. James sat there shocked for a second, before slowly kissing him back. After a few seconds, they pulled back, smiling at each other. "Now guess" Logan said.

"Uh…Is it me?" He asked smiling widely.

"Ding Ding Ding. We have a winner" Logan smiled, leaning over again and kissing James. They pulled away again after a minute.

"So what's my prize?" James asked. Logan giggled and was about to answer, when the door opened, Kendall and Carlos walking in hand in hand, smiling hugely. "So, you two finally together now?" James asked. Carlos smiled and nodded.

"Yep, and I couldn't be happier right now." Carlos said, his grin not leaving. Kendall was looking at Logan closely, seeing something off about him. Finally, a light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Logan…Are you drunk?" He asked, shocked. He never expected Logan to EVER do anything illegal…EVER…In his life!

"I didn't do it officer! I'm completely guilty!" Logan said, raising his hands in the air in surrender. James leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"You mean you're completely innocent." He chuckled.

"I'm completely innocent!" Logan corrected himself quickly.

"Yep, he's drunk" Kendall laughed.

**A.N…Sooooo….What'd ya think? Pleeaaseee please pleeaaasseeeee review! If you do, I'll…I'll…Run up and down the highway in a hula skirt doing the Macarena singing 'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha! :D…Okay, I really won't, but only cuz I don't wanna weird out the people in my town…And heaven KNOWS it would be in the paper…Our town is really small…It'd be like ****** ****'s daughter Rebecca, A.K.A Hula Girl was seen running up and down the highway…In a hula skirt…Singing Ke$ha songs…Lol. Anyways, review cuz it'll make me mucho happy! :D**


End file.
